


Love Foolish

by Rooraism



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Slight au because the timeline does not fully match the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rooraism/pseuds/Rooraism
Summary: Rose figures things out about Lukas and Philip.





	Love Foolish

Rose heard her phone ringing downstairs, and she ran to grap it, still hoping Lukas would be the one calling. Seeing Lukas' dad name on her screen gave Rose terrifying feeling in her gut. Had something bad happened to Lukas? There was no other reason why Bo would call her, she was sure he knew about their break up. Sliding the answer button to the side, Rose lifted her phone to her ear. 

”Rose”  
”Hello Rose. Bo here. Did Lukas come to see you?”  
”No, why?”  
”We were having a meeting with a possible sponsor, and the after I told him Helen and Gabe were taking Philip back to social services he left. I thought maybe he wanted to tell you the news.”  
”He did not come here”  
”Okay. Well, if he shows up, tell him to call me”  
”I will”  
”Thank you. Bye then” Bo ended their call, before Rose could say anything back. 

Rose knew the minute she put her phone down the reason why Lukas had been so weird during their relationship. Lukas had acted differently the whole time Philip had been in the town. Even before Lukas decided to beat up the other boy before his friends and her. She should have seen it sooner. The way Lukas had been adamant on Philip not talking to him, sometimes being even unnecessary mean. Calling Philip talker, only to take the other boy home in the morning. Lukas probably thought nobody had seen him do it, but Rose had. She had come outside to look for him, only to catch him softly lifting Philip up, trying to talk him towards his bike. Same way Lukas thought nobody knew he sometimes gave lifts to Philip. 

The breakup had not been surprise to Rose, no matter how sad that was. She had been expecting it to happen. Lukas had used the same cliché, it's not you, it's me, and in this case Rose believed it. Not that it made her any less mad towards Lukas, for leading her on. 

More Rose thought about Lukas and Philip, more clearer it seemed. She might have believed Lukas about the stamp before, but right now she knew he had been lying. He and Philip had been clubbing somewhere. She also remembered the times, before she saw Philip talking to Lukas, how sometimes she tried to catch her boyfriend's attention, only to see him staring at Philip. She had not cared about it then, thinking maybe Lukas was just interest in the new kid like everyone else. Now she couldn't stop thinking all those moments. 

Picking his phone up again, she opened her photo gallery. She had not been strong enough to remove all the pictures she had of her and Lukas when they had broken up. Now she felt sudden need to remove every single one of them. Tears rolling down her face, Rose clicked all the photos, before pressing ”delete”. After that she dropped her phone beside her on the couch, wiping tears of her face. It was time for her to move on, no matter how much she had enjoyed spending time with Lukas. Lukas was not coming back anymore. Despite her anger towards Lukas for lying to her, she still hoped for him to find happiness with Philip. She hoped the same for herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this wip from three years ago, and after having a rewatch of the show, i decided to write a little more to it and post it here. English is not my first language, so any mistakes are mine.


End file.
